Techniques used by organizations to build a data warehousing system commonly employ either a top-down or bottom-up development approach. In the top-down approach, an enterprise data warehouse (EDW) is built in an iterative manner, business area by business area, and underlying dependent data marts are created as required from the EDW contents. In the bottom-up approach, independent data marts are created with the view to integrating them into an enterprise data warehouse at some time in the future.
Some data extraction systems (e.g. SAP) do not provide a flexible mechanism for extracting large amounts of data from enterprise level data warehouses. Remote function call (RFC) is one approach for remotely executing a function in a database system such as SAP. The maximum size of the result set within a remote function call is limited by the available physical memory on the database server and the client machine. Therefore, it is often not possible to extract all the data for a given SELECT statement against a large table using this access method.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.